Fájdalmak
by Leraley
Summary: Soul és Maka kapcxolata elérte a mélypontját, a fájdalom már mindkettejük szívébe belopta magát. Mind inkább igyekeznek segíteni egymáson, annál jobban nehezítik a dolgokat. Csak pár rövidke fejezet egy egyre bonyolódó szerelemről.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Maka épp a konyhában sürgölődött, amikor Soul hazaért. Meg akarta lepni partnerét egy finom ebéddel, mivel állítása szerint már hetek óta nem evett semmi ehetőt. Majd most megmutatja neki! Ám még mielőtt teljesen elkészülhetett volna, ajtócsapódást hallott, ezt pedig nem sokkal később egy kiáltás is követte.

- Megjöttem! - kiáltotta Soul, miközben berúgta cipőit a nappali sarkába.

- Szia! - Jött ki Maka a konyhából széles mosollyal az arcán, ami nyomban le is hervadt, amikor megpillantotta Soul széthajigált cuccait a nappaliban. - Milyen volt a meccs? – kérdezte, miközben egy sóhajjal némán elkezdett feltakarítani rendetlen fegyvere után.

- Király volt! Black Starral négy a kettőhöz arányban is tönkre vertük Kidéket - mondta, miközben lassan elkezdett megszabadulni átizzadt ruháitól, amit kecsesen a padlóra dobott.

- Soul! - kiáltott rá Maka mérgesen, amikor Soul tornafelsője a fején landolt. - Azonnal takaríts fel!

- Mindjárt, csak előbb még lezuhanyozom - Azzal bevonult a fürdőszobába. Maka vett egy mély levegőt, majd visszament a konyhába, hogy befejezze az ebédet. Néha komolyan nem értette Soult. Voltak pillanatok, amikor egy pillantásból megértették egymást, máskor pedig napokig veszekedtek, hogy egy-egy témában dűlőre jussanak.

De persze ez Soulon is múlott, hisz' az ő hangulata volt a leginkább ingadozó. Voltak napok, amikor Makának szólnia sem kellett, hogy takarítson ki, vagy pakoljon el maga után, ő mégis mindent megcsinált, sőt, még magától időben fel is kelt. Máskor meg hozzá szólni sem lehetett, mindenben csak a hibát kereste, és minden alkalommal belekötött Makába, ha tehette.

Néha komolyan az agyára ment, és ilyenkor neki is hamarabb eljárt a keze, ami nem sokat javított a helyzeten, sőt, legtöbbször csak rontott. De minden hibáját képes volt megbocsátani neki, mert ha szüksége volt valakire, akkor Soul mindig ott volt neki. Ha valakinek a vállán ki kellett sírnia magát, ő mindig ott volt. Ha egy megnyugtató ölelésre vagy egy nagy adag optimizmusra volt szüksége, tőle megkapta. Volt, hogy úgy érezte Soul az egyetlen személy, aki ehhez a világhoz köti.

- Mi lesz az ebéd? – Maka annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette, mikor jött be Soul a konyhába. Kis híján beleejtette a kanalat a levesbe, annyira megijedt. Hiába, hogy már több éve együtt laktak, soha sem tudta megszokni, hogy fegyvere, akár a szellemek, egy hang nélkül közlekedik a lakásban.

- Soul, hányszor mondjam még el neked... – Fordult rosszallóan partnere felé, ám a mondatot nem sikerült befejeznie. Soul ugyanis egy szál melegítőben állt előtte, és gyanakodva tekintgetett át Maka válla fölött a fazék irányába. Alig tíz centire álltak egymástól, de őt nem a fiú közelsége rémisztette meg, hanem egy emlék. Egy emlék, melynek nyomát Soul élete végéig viselni fogja a mellkasán. Tétován kinyújtotta az ujjait és megérintette a hatalmas sebhelyet, mely kettészelte Soul felsőtestét.

A fiú épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy Maka főztjét ellenőrizze, így mikor megérezte a lány hideg ujjait a bőrén, kissé megugrott ijedtében. Épp valami szarkasztikus megjegyzést akart a lányhoz vágni arról, hogy ne simogassa őt, amikor nem figyel oda, amikor megpillantotta a fájdalmat Maka szemében. Őt is elöntötte a fájdalom, ami miatt képtelen volt a lány szemébe nézni.

- A legjobb lesz, ha megyek és felöltözöm – mondta, és a lehető leggyorsabban távozott a konyhából.

„ Ez egyáltalán nem volt király", mondta magának, amikor benyitott a szobájába. Utálta magát, amiért így elmenekült Maka fájdalma elől, de tudta, hogy ha marad, csak rontott volna a helyzeten. Már annyiszor megpróbált enyhíteni a lány fájdalmán, de sohasem járt sikerrel. Néha úgy érezte, mintha egy sziszifuszi küzdelmet vívna.

Gyorsan magára kapta a narancssárga pulóverét, nedves haját beszorította egy hajpánt alá, majd visszament a konyhába. Maka már megterített. Épp egy tálnyi rizzsel egyensúlyozott az asztal felé, amikor észrevette őt. A szemében újra megjelent az a furcsa fény, mintha bármelyik pillanatban sikítva elrohanhatna előle. Soul tehetetlenül megmarkolta a mellkasán a pólóját, és átkozta azt a napot, amikor hagyta, hogy idáig fajuljon a helyzetük.


	2. Chapter 2

Az ebéd csendben telt, ahogy a nap hátralévő része is. Azt nem mondhatnánk, hogy tudomást sem vettek egymásról, de hazudnánk ha azt mondanánk tudatában voltak egymás társaságának.

Soul a nap hátralévő részét a kanpaén töltötte tévénézéssel, az egyik zenei adó épp a kedvenc együttesének az egyik koncertjét játszotta. Viszont Soulnak egész nap csak Makán járt az esze. Nem értette a lányt, nem értette miért távolodik el tőle, ha ő közeledni próbál hozzá. Hogy miért próbálja folyton védelmezni őt. Hisz az Istenért ő a fegyver, az ő kötelessége, hogy védelmezze a mesterét. De valahányszor ezt teszi, annak balhé a vége.

- Nagyon nem király. – motyogta az orra alatt Soul, s a szeme sarkából Makára pillantott. Az egyik fotelban ült, állát felhúzott térdén nyugtatva, s a Rómeó és Júliát olvasta, immáron ezredszerre. A könyv már igazán elnyűtt volt, a lapok rendezetleneül meredeztek szanaszét, a gerincet már vagy százszor is megragasztották, a borítót díszítő kép már teljesen kifakult. Viszont Maka soha sem vett helyette másikat.

Ő vette neki, az első közös karácsonyukra. Akkor még csak három hónapja ismerte a lányt, s csak azért vette neki ezt a könyvet, mert úgy gondolta Shakespearrel egy olyan lánynál aki szereti a könyveket nem lőhet mellé. Mindennek már lassan nyolc hosszú éve. Annyi mindent túléltek már együtt, annyi szenvedésen mentek már keresztül közösen, mégsem sikerült soha teljesen megérteni a másikat. Vajon miért?

Szerette Makát, ebben az egyben teljesen biztos volt. Az első találkozásuk óta gyengéd érzelmeket táplált a lány iránt, amik az´évek folyamán egyre csak mélyültek. De vajon mit kezdjen velük ha Maka folyton csak menekül előle. Az osztályból ha valaki randira hívta soha sem ellenkezett, mindegyiküknek adott egy esélyt. Bárhová is hívta őt Soul, persze szigorúan csak baráti alapon, mindig kimentette magát valahogy.

Soul felpillantott az órára. Kilenc múlt tíz percel. Egy halk sóhajjal kikapcsolta a Tv –t s megindult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy lezuhanyozzon.

Maka nézte, ahogy Soul lassan kimegy a szobából, majd figyelmét újra a könyvnek szentelte. Vagy legalábbis megpróbálta. A gondolatai újra és íjra visszatértek a partneréhez. Vajon meddig fog még kitartani mellette? Mikor lesz az a pillanat amikor Soul úgy gondolja majd, végeztek? Miután Halálkasza lett, Maka azt hitte Soul abban a percben hátat fordít neki. Hisz ő soha sem lesz olyan király csaj aki megérdemli őt.

Bár ismerte Soult, tudta milyen ember, mégis félt. Lehet, hogy butaság, hisz amilyen király csávónak tartja magát, sohasem fordítana hátat a barátainak. És ha Maka másban nem is volt biztos, abban az egyben igen, hogy Soul ha másnak nem is, de azért az egyik legjobb barátjának tarja őt. De ő többre vágyott. Arra vágyott, hogy Soul szeresse. Hogy éjszakánként hozzá bújhasson, hogy érezzhesse a karjait maga körül, hogy legyen egy férfi aki reggelente csókkal köszönti, s aki a fülébe suttogja, hogy szereti.

Még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy minden férfi alattomos féreg, akiket csak a vágy hajt, hogy beférkőzhessenek a nők bugyijába, de nem tehetetett róla, vágyott Soulra. S mióta megismerte őt, tudta, hogy ő más. Bízott benne.

Dühösen becsapta a könyvet, majd összekuporodott a fotelban fejét a karfán nyugtatva.

Hülye, Soul! Mi a fenért vagy olyan király srác!

Miután Soul kijött a fürdőből, már későre járt. Nem viselt mást csak a fekete boxerét s egy öreg inget amit csak alvásra használt. Épp elindult a szobája felé amikor észrevette, hogy a nappaliban még ég a lámpa. Értetlenül pislantott az órára, már tíz óra is elmúlt. Maka ilyenkor már aludni szokott. Mi a fenét keres még a nappaliban?

Maka! – szólította őt a fiú. – Maka? Mit csinálsz még itt?

Ekkor odért a fotelhoz, s felkuncogott. Maka édesdeden aludt a könyvet a mellkasához szorítva. Soul letérgyelt a fotel elé s jobban szemügyre vette a lányt.

Gyönyörűnek találta, mint mindig. Most viszont volt benne valami angyali. Ahogy itt aludt, szőke hajtincsei az arcába hullottak, rózsás ajkai finoman elnyíltak minden lélegzetvételnél, hamvas bőre sejtelmesen csillogott a lámpa naracs fényében.

Soult megbabonázta a látvány. Mielőtt még rá felfoghatta volna, hogy mit tesz, odahajolt Makához s ajkát finoman a lány ajkához szorította. csak egy apró csók volt, egy másodperc, de annál édesebb. Ijedten húzódott el, s kezét szorosan a szájára szorította.

Basszus! Mi a fene ütött belém? – motyogta magának, majd hosszan kifújta a levegőt. – Még jó, hogy Ma...

Maka -

...ka nem ébredt fel.

- Tockos.

Shakespeare több hónapnyi munkája egy igen határozott módon kapta fejbe Soul, minek következménye egy fájdalmas kiálltás s egy szakadt könyv lett.

Mégis mi a fenét képzelsz magadról? – ordította a lány s a már igazán megviselt, könyvel a kezében megindult Soul után, aki fejét fogva menekült be a szobájába.

Ooowwwwooooww... – kántálta a fiú.

Hogy lehet valaki ekkora gyökér, mint te? – ordította a lány s csípőre tett kézzel állt a fiú fölött, aki immár szobája padlóján térdepelt.

Neked meg mi bajod? – pattant fel Soul, s dühösen a lány elé állt.

Az a bajom, hogy valaki csak így kihasználja ha egy lány alszik. – ordította a képibe Maka.

Fogalmam sincs miről beszélsz!

Megcsókoltál. – „ Nem, mintha nem élveztem volna." – tette hozzá gondolatban.

Soul nem válaszolt, csak mélyen Maka szemébe nézett. Kezét szorosan összefűzte a mellkasán, s bámulta őt. „Majd csak leesik neki." - gondolta.

Szóval...őőő...miért?

Szerinted?

Ha azért, hogy felbosszants, sikerült. – mondta a lány, s zöld szemei csak úgy szikrázta a dühtől.

Nem.

Fogadás? – kérdezte, miközben gyanakvóan összevonta a szemöldökét.

Mellé.

Láz.

Könyörgöm Maka, jobb nem jut eszedbe. – nevetett Soul, s közelebb lépett a lányhoz.

Ne játszadozz velem Soul! – sziszegte s szemét le nem vette volna az egyre közeledő fegyveréről. Ő Maka füléhez hajolt, s lágyan a suttogta.

Azért csókoltalak meg, mert...mert sze... - Ahhh basszus nyögd már ki! – mert szeretlek Maka.

Maka megdermedt. Értetlenül bámult fel Soul vörös szemei, s megrázta a fejét.

Nem. – suttogta, enyhe pánikkal a hangjában.

Miért? – kérdezte Soul értetlenül.

Nem hiszek neked, Soul Eater.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul csak lustán elomsolyodott, majd gyorsan magához rántotta őt.

És most? – mormogta Maka fülébe.

Semmi. –zihálta Maka miközben szorosan megmarkolta Soul pulóverét.

Ő szélesen elmosolyodott, majd lehajolt és ajkával lassan végigsimította Maka nyakát. Érezte ahogy a lány ujjai szorosabban markolják a pulóverét.

- Na és most? – kérdezte miközben ajkával végigcirógatta Maka finom bőrét.

Nem válaszolt, csak megrázta a fejét, bár szíve egyre gyorsabban vert. Makacs volt, mindig is túl makacs volt.

Ugyan már Maka. – mondta s lassan végigcsókolta őt a homlokától kezdve az álláig. – Ezen nincs mit szégyellni.

Maka megint megrázta a fejét.

Vonzódsz hozzám. – suttogta az állába.

Nem. – zihálta a lány.

Szeretsz engem. – mondta Soul, miközben egy lágy csókolt lehelt Maka nyakába.

Nem. – válaszolta, de a hangja nem volt több suttogásnál.

Kívánsz engem. – Soul már Maka vállát csókolta s közben lassan letolta a melltartó pántját a lány karjára.

Maka nem válaszolt. Lehunyta a szemét s igyekezett nem elájulni.

„ Soul!" – gondolta – „ ő nem lehet Soul!"

Soul soha sem csinálna vele ilyet. Vagy ha mégis, akkor ez csak egy perverz kis tréfa lehet, amit valószínűleg Black*Starral eszeltek ki. Még az is meg lehet, hogy ebben a percben Tsubaki is valami hasonlót él át.

Érezete ahogy lassan könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe. Ő szerette Soult. Tiszta szívéből szerette, de tudta, hogy túl külömbözőek ahhoz, hogy boldog közös jövőjük lehessen. Bár szívesen elhitte volna amit hall, pesszimista maradt. Viszont ha most azt mondta volna, hogy nem élvezi Soul kényeztetését, hazudott volna.

„ Még ha valami perverz kis tréfa is." – egyedül ez a gondolat bántotta.

Maka? – kérdezte Soul lágyan.

Nem. – mondta, és megpróbálta ellökni magától a fiút. „ Csak egy perverz tréfa!" – mondogatta magának. Apró kis kezét Soul mellkasának támasztotta, majd teljes erejével neki feszült. Hiába. Túl szorosan tartotta őt.

Soul elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd még szorosabbra vonta karjait Maka körül. Szinte hozzá préselte a lányt a mellkasához. Erre ő szabadon maradt jobb karjával teljes erejéből pofon vágta. Már amennyire egy ilyen szorult helyzetben tellett.

Eressz el! – sziszegte, s a piros foltot bámulta Soul orcáján, hogy ne kelljen a szemébe néznie.

Soul a döbbenettől, még felháborodni is elfelejtett. Maka még soha nem ütötte meg őt. Persze volt már része jó pár Maka – tockosban, de az nem ugyanaz, mint egy igazi pofon. Nem ugyanaz amikor valaki egy könyvel csak fejbe suhintja az embert, vagy a saját kezével vágja állon. Ráadásul, ha az ember attól a személytől kapja, akiért az életét is hajlandó lenne bármelyik pillanatban eldobni, hát...nem valami felemelő élmény.

Maka viselkedése meglepte őt. Nem számított ekkora ellenállásra a lány részéről. Tudta, hogy Maka szereti őt, érezte. Azt hitte, hogy majd ha elmondja neki, hogy hogyan is érez akkor ő majd jön valami nyálas szöveggel arról, hogy mennyire várta már ezt a percet, és hogy ő is szereti Soult. Vagy valami hasonló badarságot. Nem egy jobb egyenest!

„ Ez így, nagyon nem király."

Nem akart barom módjára vislekedni, de ha Maka nem hisz neki, kénytelen lesz meggyőzőbb eszközökhöz folyamodni.

Nem hallod te idóta? Azonnal eressz el! Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – kiáltotta Maka egyenesen Soul arcába. Ő csak megeresztett egy cápa vigyort, és továbbra is szorosan tartotta a vergődő lányt.

Vicces? Nem ez valóban nem vicces. – mondta és közelebb hajolt hozzá. - Hogy lehet valakinek ilyen nehéz a felfogása? – kérdezte, s ajkát szorosan Maka ajkára tapasztotta.

A lány egy pillanatig levegőt venni is elfelejtett.

„ Ez nem történhetett meg." – gondolta. Soul nem csókolhatta meg őt csak úgy. De mégis ott érezte ajkát a sajátján, ahogy lassan finoman becézgette az övét. Maka csak egy pillanatig állt ellen, majd megadta magát. Visszacsókolt. Érezte ahogy Soul szája mosolyra húzódik és szorosabban tapasztotta ajkaita a lányéra.

Valami eszméletlen volt. Érezte a fiú minden lélegzetvételét, szívének minden dobbanását. Ajkát amint finoman az ő ajkára tapad. Puha volt, és forró.

„ Hogy lehetnek, egy fiúnak ilyen lágy ajkai?" – suhant át a meglepett gondolat Maka agyán. És az íze! Leírhatatlan. Szinte fájt neki, amikor el kellett szakadnia tőle, hogy levegőt vehessen. Soha nem kerültek ennyire közel egymáshoz.

„ Talán...meglehet, hogy ez mégsem valami perverz vicc." – éledt újjá Makában a remény szikrája. – „ Milyen szép is volna."

A fiú elhúzódott tőle, hogy mélyen a szemébe nézhessen.

Meggyőztelek? – kérdezte.

Maka elmosolyodott, majd éhesen újra Soul ajkára tapadt.

Nem. – suttogta a szájába.

Soul sóhajtott. Csókuk egyre hevesebb lett, Maka ujjai a fiú hajában túrtak, amíg ő a lány derekát ölelte. Soul viszont már nem bírta tovább. Nyelvét finoman hozzányomta Maka alsó ajkához, hogy bebocsátást nyerhessen a lány édes barlangjába. Maka csak egy pillanatig, habozott, majd engedett a fiúnak. Soul felnyögött a gyönyörtől, már oly rég óta várta ezt a percet. Hagyta, hogy nyelve felfedezze az édes helyet. Végigsimított Maka ínyén, majd finoman táncra hívta a lány nyelvét.

Maka újra engedett neki. Hagyta, hogy Soul úgy csókolja őt, ahogy jólesik neki. Eközben ő lassan végigsimított ujjaival Soul arcán, lecsúsztatta kezét a mellkasára és nekiállt, hogy megszabadítsa őt az ingétől. Keze magabiztosan siklott végig a gombok mentén, oldva ki azokat egymás után.

Soul belemosolygott a csókjukba amikor megérezte a lány kezét a hasán. Kezét megtámasztotta partnere tarkóján, hogy így mélyíthesse a csókot.

Maka lassan körözött tenyerével a fiú mellkasán, élvezve bőrének selymességét. Majd ujja végigsimítottak Soul hasfalán, le egész a derekáig, majd vissza. Érezte ahogy Soul egy kicsit megborzongott, amikor végigsimított a Chronától szerzett sebhelyen. Majd mikor Soul elengedte őt egy határozott mozdulattal lecsúsztatta az inget a vállairól.

Ő csak nevetett.

- Nem , nem, nem, de azért már itt tartunk. – nevetett tovább, majd átölelte Maka derekát.

- Miért, lassítsak? – kérdezte a lány, s egy könnyed csókolt lehelt Soul nyakába.

- Azt nem, mondtam. – szólt, s ajkával végigsimított Maka kulcscsontján. Ő megremegett.

A fiú ujjai rátaláltak a lány pulóverének szélere. Lassan egy gonosz vigyor terítette be az arcát, majd elhúzódott a tőle. Maka értetlenül meredt rá. Soul mélyen a lány szemébe nézett (még mindig gonoszul vigyorogva), majd egy gyors és határozott mozdulattal megszabadította őt a pólótól, amit aztán a szoba másik felébe hajított. Maka sikított, és kezeivel megpróbálta annyira takarni magát amennyire az csak lehetséges.

Megvesztél? – kérdezte Soult, miközbe az ágy felé hátrált.

Lehet. – válaszolta ő.

Ha most nem lenne szükségem mindkét kezemre, egy hatalmas Maka – tockossal jutalmaználak.

Mondta Maka, miközben elkezdte magára tekerni egy lepedőt.

Én a helyedben nem tenném. – mondta a fiú.

Igen? – kérezte a lány hidegen, és keresztbe fonta karját a mellein. – És mégis miért nem?

Ő nme válaszolt. Lassan odasétált hozzá, ujjaival finoman végisimított a lány karján, majd forró ujjai rakulcsolódtak Maka csuklójára. Már épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de Soul megelőzte.

- Mert így minden sokkal tovább fog tartani mint, terveztem. És mire „odakerülünk" addigra teljesen begerjedek. – forró lehellete a lány fülét csiklandozta, a hangja folytott és rekedt volt.

Minden a mi utánna történt, gyors és zavaros volt. Maka arra eszmélt fel, hogy az ágyon fekszenek, Soul égő teste az övéhez tapad, egyik kezével a melltartója pántját próbálta kioldani a másikkal pedig a lány haját túrta. Ő a nyakát ölelte. Ajkaik újabb és újabb forróbnál forrób csókokban fortak össze. De ez nem volt elég, a testük egyre többet és többet akart. Egymást.

A kapocs engedett. Soul finoman elhúzódott Makától, hogy megszabadíthassa őt egy újabb ruhadarabjától, miközben falta a szeméve a lány hamvas testét. Ő még csak nem is szégyenkezett. Hagyta, hogy bámulja őt. Soul légzése egy pillanatra kihagyott. Soha nem hitte, hogy találkozik majd ilyen szépséggel. Feltérgyelt, hogy még jobban ráláthasson szerelmére.

A látványtól hatalmas szárnyasok kezdtek verdesni a hasában, ás érezte ahogy farmernadrágja, lassan de biztosan egyre szűkebb lesz.

Gyönyörű.

Óvatosan kinyújtottaa a bal kezét, mintha attól félne, hogy megijesztené őt, s tenyerét Maka arcához szorította. Ő elmoslyodott, és kinyújtotta a kezét a fiú jobbjáért, s ujjaik szorosan összefonódtak. Majd Soul felfedező útra indult. Tenyere lassan lecsúszott a lány nyakára, végigsimított a vállán, majd a kulcscsontján. Finoman lecsúszott a mellére, Soul felsóhajtotta amikor lassan a kezébe fogta Maka bal mellét. A bőre selymes volt és perzselt.

A legszívesebben azonnal ráhajolt volna hogy csókolja, szívja, harapja amíg Maka nem sikoltozik az élvezettől. Óvatosan kibontotta összefűzött ujjaikat, hogy a lány jobb mellére helyezze, majd óvatosan maszírozni kezdte őket.

Egy halk nyögés hagyta el Maka ajkát. Soul felpillantott, és elmosolyodott. Maka szemét összeszorította, kezeivel pedig feje fölött a párnát markolta. A fiú ettől felbátorodott.

Egy gyors csókot lehelt Maka nyakába, de hagyta, hogy ajka tovább csússzon le a kis vájatba A lány mellei közé, onnan pedig fel a lány jobb mellére.

Maka újra felnyögött, Soul elégedetten pillantott fel s a tekintetük találkozott. S ekkor olyasmit láthatott azokban a zöld szemekben amit addig a percig senki sem.

Kéjt.


	4. Chapter 4

A szoba még mindig koromsötét volt amikor Maka felébredt. Álmosan nézett körül a szobában ami eleinte idegennek tűnt, amikor is ráeszmélt, hogy valójában ez Soul szobája.

„Soul". A fiú édesen aludt mellette. A hátán fekve, ahogy mindig, a takaró szorosan alig a csípője fölött. A hatalmas seb, ami keresztülszelte mellkasát, így már nem tűnt olyan vészjóslónak.

„Hát szereti. Őt. A mesterét. A lapos mellű könyvmolyt. Soul szereti őt." – Maka szeméből csak úgy záporozni kezdtek a könnyek.

Hogy is gondolhatta, hogy Soul csak úgy kötelességből megöleti magát ő érte. Hogy lehetett ennyire vak. Vak? Hogyan volt képes ilyen szívtelen lenni? Hisz Soul szerette őt, mind a múltban, mind a jelenben, Maka mégis kínozta őt. Nem vette figyelembe a fiú érzéseit. Vagy ha figyelembe is vette, akkor elviccelte, nem vetett neki különösebb figyelmet, vagy éppen vakon ragaszkodott saját apjáról alkotott véleményéhez.

De Soul Eater Evans nem Spirit Albarn. Nem egy mocskos szoknyapecér, aki minden éjjel más nőt dönt meg. Hiába, a gyertya lángja alatt a legnagyobb a sötétség.

Maka finoman Soul fölé támaszkodott és egy lány csókot lehelt az ajkára. Még mindig duzzadtak és pirosak voltak a pár órával előbb lezajlott csókcsatából, amit egész bizonyosan a fiú nyert.

Maka óvatosan kikelt az ágyból és meztelenül elindult a fürdőszoba felé. Amint a tükör elé ért alaposan szemügyre vette magát benne.

- Szóval ezt teszi a szex? – kérdezte magától szórakozottan.

A haja leginkább egy elhagyatott, szél tépázta madárfészekre hasonlított. Az ajkai duzzadtak, és vörösek voltak, az alsó ajkán pedig volt egy kisebb véres harapásnyom. A kulcscsontját pedig végig vörös foltok díszítették." A pasik jelzőlámpái" ahogyan Liz nevezte. Maka még megszámolt pár kisebb karcolást, egy két lila foltot a combján és egy rákvörös „jelzőlámpát" pontosan a jobb csípőcsontján.

Hogy hogyan fogja ezt megmagyarázni a lányoknak. Főleg Liznek. Bár valószínűleg Liz egy-két másodperc alatt átlátná a helyzetet.

Maka komótosan megengedte a kádat vízzel, beleöntött egy adag illóolajat és buborékos vizet, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan ússza meg a holnapi edzésen a Thompson nővérek féle vallomás felvételt.

- Tudod Liz, este az ágyamban rám támadt egy perverz sucubbus és kiszívta a vállam meg a csípőmet, és hidd el…. a többit nem akarod hallani. – hadarta a saját tükörképének. Ez annyira szánalmas.

- Ennyire rossz volt? Vagy minden ilyen jellegű esemény után ordítozol a tükörképeddel? - Soul félmeztelenül (pontosabban egy dögös szakadt farmerban, ami „épp úgy" lógott a csípőjéről, ahogy a Hollywoodi szex isteneken lóg a gatya) lezserül az ajtónak támaszkodva állt, és gonoszul vigyorogva Makát méregette. – Ez nálad amolyan… szertartás?

- Nem tudsz kopogni? – kérdezte Maka, majd gyorsan egy törülközőért nyúlt miután rájött, hogy csak úgy ott áll ez előtt… az … az ágytornász bajnok előtt, egy szál Éva kosztümben.

- Nyitva volt az ajtó. – válaszolta szól, kikapva Maka kezéből a törülközőt, és olyan szorosan odapasszírozta őt magához, hogy a lánynak ne kelljen szégyenkeznie a meztelenségért. Finoman kisimította Maka arcából az elkószált hajszálakat, majd egy lágy, ám szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze. Maka úgy érezte, az ismerős bizsergés az ágyékában hamarosan újra lángra lobban, ha Soul még tovább csókolja őt. Ám ő hamarosan elhúzódott és cinkosan a lányra mosolygott.

- Szóval, elárulod mi ez a szertartás? A habfürdő és a tükör dolog.

- Holnap edzésem van a Thompson nővérekkel.

- És…

- Együtt öltözünk át, Soul. – felelte Maka miközben végre alámerült a forró vízben. Soul egy szó nélkül levetkőzött és csatlakozott hozzá.

- Szóval Liz és Patty majd tudni akarják, hogy ki tette ezt veled mi?

Soul ördögien elvigyorodott.

- Igen. Thompson féle vallomás felvétel.

- Hát mond azt, hogy a barátod volt.

- Mi? Miért? – Maka szíve heves vágtába kezdett. Barát. Olyan, aki megcsókol, amikor hazaér, aki finoman hátulról ölel, miközben főzöl, aki a melléhez szorít, ha félsz, aki bemászik melléd a kádba.

Maka Soulra nézett, a tekintetük összekapcsolódott. Nem kellettek szavak, mindketten tudták, érezték a másik gondolatait.

- Sajnálom. – lehelte a lány. Soul csak elmosolyodott és egy lágy csókkal jutalmazta.

- Tudom Maka.

- Annyira fájt, hogy te mindig miattam szenvedtél.

- Sohasem szenvedtem Maka, akkor szenvedtem volna, ha téged kellett volna fájdalmak közt látnom. Hát nem érted? Sohasem bírnám elviselni, ha valami bajod esne.

Soul finoman átölelte Makát, és csak tartotta. A víz már régen kihűlt, de egyikük sem mozdult.

Mennyi fájdalmat képes elviselni egy ember? Vagy inkább milyen fájdalmat? Az, ha szenvedni látni valakit akit szeretünk, vagy egy törött láb összehasonlítható-e?

Soul egyben biztos volt, inkább hagyná magát cafatokra daráltatni, de soha se kelljen ezt a lányt itt a karjaiban szenvedni, látnia.

Maka óvatosan felemelt a fejét. A szeme vörös volt és könnyekben ázott.

- Szeretlek. – lehelte, és Soulnak majd bele szakadt a szíve ebbe az egy szóba.

De most már a boldogságtól.

„_Tudod, nekem nem az fáj,__  
><em>_hogy megint itt hagytál,__  
><em>_mert ha belehalok,__  
><em>_akkor is továbblépek,__  
><em>_de látlak meghalni__  
><em>_minden nap, minden percben,__  
><em>_ és nem hagyod, hogy segítsek."_

_(Mantra)_


End file.
